The Fox meets DXD
by snowyassas1n
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT UP!
1. Second chance

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or highschool dxd

AN: So with that said welcome to my second story folks I sorta lost my inspiration with the first one which makes me kinda sad, but this one will be soo easy to right I have so many ideas floating around for it and I plan to tredge past the peace conference into the khaos brigade arc! But that's way later on so far now enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness, endless darkness is all he sees is all he feels. Thinking back on what got him here he remembers the war and all the bloodshed finally having enough of it he uses his dads reaper death seal to take out madara permenatley and it worked but not in the traditional since after having the shinigami seal away madaras soul he looked at the boy with a sad smile like he was pitying him being the one to have to do it and so instead of sealing his soul away he sent him to this now black void he is in. having no idea how long he was there he was about to cast away his hope of getting when he sees a bright light engulfing him swallowing him up hole and dropping him down in a huge white expanse with a throne in middle of it made of the highest quality gemstone white marbel and various gold designs on it. Sitting on the throne is what looks to be a child of no older than 8 or 9 when rapid multi changing color eyes.

"who are you" he said.

" I am kami naruto, and you were not supposed to die in that war". The deity spoke almost irritably.

" well excuse me but I didn't know that I as just trying to take that guy out permantley and at least it worked and there is peace now!" naruto half yelled.

" yes I suppose I can give you that however your soul is far too young to be here and it isn't your time so I will sending to a new home as you cannot ever return to your realm with that seal you used." Kami announced. Shocking naruto that he was not gunna be dead although saddening him that he will no longer be able to see his friends and fix things with hinata.

" so with that said I will be bringing kurama back as well at his full power and fusing the two of you thus turning you into a kyuubi youkai, this will help settle you in this new world actually." Kami said. Shocking naruto even more, with this he will be even more powerful and with kurama being fused with him the jyuubi can never be reformed this will be perfect! When kurama merged and greeted kami he was not surprised to hear what as about to happen(being a 1000 years old does that to you) and let it be done.

So kami merged the two of them and when the process was done what was a 16 year old shinobi was now a day old infant with sunkissed blonde hair with two pieces starting to form around his face(dads hairstyle is wayyy cooler) three whiskers on each cheek and nine golden fox tails behind him coming out of the base of his spine with the tips of the tails pitch black atop his head were two golden fox ears with the same black tips.

" sorry about the whole de-aging thing its so you can get used to your youkai and learn to control it better as you grow, and I know it might suck being in a babys body again with a sixteen year olds mind but that's your fault for dying so off with you now" said kami in a singsong voice. As he opened a portal and put naruto in a basket and put him through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yasaka was going through her daily routines when all of a sudden she hears loud wailing over her shrine that sounded like a baby. Decidng to check it out she rushed over to her front door only to be surprised utterly when she spots a cute little baby, but what surprised her was that he was a natural born nine-tails! That hasn't happened in centurys when their most powerful of rulers was born. When she got to the crib she pulled the baby out and found a piece of paper on the basket that said his name was naruto namikaze.

"well naruto aren't you just cute with your golden furred fox traits" she said making the baby giggle as she held him.

" I guess I can be your new mom now and raise since we are the same species" she said her maternal instincts kicking in.

Naruto was at first annoyed that he was a baby again and unable to speak thanks to his voice box and tounge being underdeveloped, but that all changed when he sees a pretty laty with nine-red furred fox tails come up to him. He unintentionally laughed when she nuzzled his tails and was utterly shocked and completely happy when she decided to be his mom and he was just so happy that he could finally have a family to raise him he thought maybe this new world might not be so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 YEARS LATER

Naruto was the prodigy of prodigys having mastered yojustu and senjustu by the time he was 6 easily becoming the second most powerful youkai behind his kaa-san, he was like a sun with his bright and cheerful attitude the whole district of youkais loved and adored him for not being arrogant and his love for all life had him greatly respected among them. When his sister kunou was born 3 years ago he was ecstatic about finally having a sister and the two were inseparable ever since then. His nee-chan loved her oni-chan with all she could without it being too much although she was the overprotective sister type, thanks to the fact that girls seem to flock about naruto like he is the kami among men even though he is only six.

" hey nee-chan have you seen kaa-san?" ask naruto.

" yea she is in the study oni-chan, she said to come see her." Answered kunou.

" ok thanks' said naruto walking to the study. When he got there he saw his mom talking to a nekoshou who seemed irate for some reason. Listening in he heard that her little sister was kidnapped by a group of fallen angels and was asking for help. Deciding to help naruto snuck in and sniffed the nekoshou to get her scent and youkai lock. Having what he gotten he went outside and sniffed the air and checked the whole city for a familiar youkai energy like hers, when he found it it appeared to bat at a abandoned church in the edge of the town. He raced towards it as fast as he could. When he arrived he snuck in and made sure to hide his presence to find the nekoshou. He found her in an underground tunnel being blocked by three one set fallen angels and one two set. Casting an illusion over the whole area he ran up to them as they unaware of the danger and punched all three one sets through hearts with his senjustu in cased fist and snapped the neck of the two set as he watched his comrades fall down dead.

When he turned his attention to the girl he blushed when he noticed how cute she looked with her silver hair and cat ears. She was horrified until she saw an illusion drop and a boy about a year older than her appear out of thin air who apparently saved her she was devensive until she noticed e was a youkai like her except he was a nine-tailed fox! That surprised that her could be so far advanced at such a young age.

" hey are you alright? Im here to return you to your sister" said naruto. Not expecting her to crash into him and hug him as if he were only life line. He lead her back to the shrine where they find oout her sister was waiting apparently already knowing she would arrive, at the heart whelming scene naruto failed to notice his mom behind him with a menacing aura, only when he felt his hair standing on end did he finally take notice and turned around only to be picked up by his shirt and hugged fiercely.

" baka I should have known you were gunna do that when you heard us talking but should've been careful when you didn't know the enemys power level!" yasaka said.

" sorry kaa-san I just couldn't stand to see the pretty lady so upset and left to go get her sister" he said. He learned he was gunna regret those words when he seen the older nekoshou blush and hug him calling him "KAWAII" the second she seen him and tackle him to ground with a fan-girlish squee.

" well cutie thank you for rescuing my little sister and my name is kuroka, and this is my little sister koneko." Kuroka said.

" its no problem kuroka-san I am just glad koneko-san is ok" he said sincerely causing koneko to blush which didn't go unnoticed by yasaka, and kuroka who shared a knowing look mouthing out 'black mail material' to each other.

After they got introduced kuroka showed that she was a devil and had to leave her sister at the shrine since she must be with her master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 YEAR LATER

Over the next year naruto and koneko became extremely close which had the effect of making kunou jealous but that was fixed by their mom when she talked to her but she still wasn't gunna let her oni-chan go so easily. Even still the two girls became friends and life was great. That all changed when news of kuroka's betrayal and her losing her mind to senjustu came to them. This had the effect of koneko becoming greatly sad and when yasaka said that she needed something new to strive for same with naruto since she has taught him all she could she had them meet with the gremory household. Who were long time friends, the heiress was just given her pieces to start her peerage and she was told that she was gunna receive her first two today that were both youkai. When they met they hit it off easily well naruto and the family did koneko was sorta shutting all emotion unless naruto was with her, where she would show him emotion only. Rias couldn't believe that she was getting a rare nekoshou and an even rarer nine-tailed fox youkai what even shocked her more was that it required a mutation rook piece with naruto and the same with koneko. Koneko finally opened up to rias since she was apart of her peerage and rias promised to help her get her sister back.

Over the years naruto proved to be a prodigy in devil magics as well and even started climbing the ranks at a younger age than anyone before them. He was promoted to a higher class than rias and had to leave her peerage behind which in turn gave her another rook piece to use which earned some sad faces with koneko but he promised that when he was done with things he wanted to do he would return to her as they have recently started dating having finally admitted their feelings for each other.

When he left he said his goodbyes so he could travel the world and meet new things people to build his peerage saying he will return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9 YEARS LATER

We find a young blonde male about 16 years old in the male version of the kuoh academy uniform only with no tie and his blaser is unbuttoned with his untucked, he stands about 5'11 tall with bright sunkissed blonde hair with two sideburn like strands going down his face touching his jaw he has a bored look on his face with his hands in his pockets and he is walking towards the school he will be forced to attend for a few years.

" honestly naruto-sama at least look like you want to go" a young girl said.

" I keep telling you lavinia you don't have to call me sama I swear grafia or your gear rubbed off on you, and I look like this cause I honestly didn't want to go but nooo I owed sirzechs a favor and did not expect this, and what about you why didn't you decide to trave the world like the rest of my peerage?" naruto asked.

"because I said I would stand by your side for the rest of your life and I meant it and its my duty as your queen, even if the nekoshou is your first love I am your first fiancé." Said lavinia.

The girl next to him is none other than Lavinia Lethem member of the magic association, holder of the third most powerful loginus gear absolute demise nicknamed eternal ice queen for its control over all forms of water especially ice, descendant of the legendary sorceress Circe Lethem, she stand about 5'6 with long blonde hair in a ponytail she has ice blue eyes with size of a c cup wearing the standard girls kuoh academy uniform and narutos queen of his peerage.

They met 2 years ago when naruto was roaming around Albania in search of a queen when naruto ran into her and found out she was on the run from her assoiciations corrupt higher ups and he saved her and her organization when they found what he was looking for they allowed lavinia to become his queen and decided to engage the two in a political marriage for the devil side and magic association to have closer ties naruto and her fell in love after their first year but he told her before anything can become solid he has to settle things with koneko if her and lavinia cant share.

" well here we are and I know that were in the same class so we might as well get the show on the road" said naruto.

"yes lets naruto-kun" said lavinia with a smirk as she already had a plan to mess with him.

"I sense foul play la-chan I hope you aren't up to anything as they reached their class" said naruto suspiciously.

"who me I would never naruto-sama". She said with an all-too-innocent-smile.

Knocking on the door the teacher called them in to introduce themselves already knowing they were the new exchange students. When naruto and lavinia went into their classroom the whole class went silent at the sight of the two.

"KYAAAAH! We have a new prince!"

"those whisker marks on his face make wild looking but still handsome!"

"he's so hot!"

"marry me"

Naruto sweat dropped at their actions not expecting the last one as the girls were fangirling hardcore. Deciding to introduce himself so they would shutup he spoke up. "hello my name is naruto namikaze baphomet , please treat me well" he said with a smile making the girls squeal even more.

When the guys caught sight of him they instantly hated him since he was another pretty boy. When they caught sight of the girl the opposite happned.

'WE HAVE A NEW GREAT LADY! That makes three ladies!"

"she is so hot I want to marry her"

Deciding to lay some ground rules down as she didn't want to deal with fanboys as she still couldn't understand how naruto put up with it with the girls she spoke in a formal polite tone. "hello my name is Lavinia Lethem Namikaze I am naruto-kuns fiancé I hope you treat me well" she said with a bow.

"nooooooooooo now we cant have the prince/great ladie" the boys and girls said together.

While naruto had a betrayed look as now that will be all over the school, and he has a feeling he will die by claws now. While lavinia had a smug look as he knew that was on purpose. The rest of the day was spent explaning their relationship and boring classes in narutos opinon and now it was time to face his fears.

With a knock on the door he was greeted by akeno, rias's queen, and walked into the occult research club, as soon as he walked inhe fell to ground as a white blur tackled him to the ground.

"naru-kun you finally came back after all this time and now you have a fiancé! "she asked feeling betrayed.

"I am sorry ko-chan for leaving all this time, and yes I am engaged as it was a political marriage but now we have really fallen in love, but I still love you so I have not married her as I do not know how to progress." He said.

While all of this was happening the rest of the room was in utter and total shutdon mode shock as they have never seen koneko give off this emotion and were wanting to know who this man was to get her like that.

Koneko was in extreme thought as to what to do but decided that he had to since it was political and if he did fall in love with her she would trust him. "I guess we will both have to marry you then naru-kun" she said finally. "I understand if you….wait WHAT!" he shouted

"well devils are allowed to practice polygamy" said lavania not having a problem as she knew this was gunna happen.

"she is right so what do you say naru-kun" she ask.

"(sigh)I know my life is about to become even more complicated now but fine I would love to ko-chan" he said hugging her.

"wait wait wait backup buchou who is this guy and why does koneko love him." Kiba asked finally snapping.

"ara ara I would like to know to about foxy-kun over their." Said akeno.

"naruto you never cease to amaze me with how you do all of this, well everybody let me introduce my ex-rook(at that everyone gasp excluding naruto,koneko,lavinia,and rias) naruto namikaze baphomet 5th satan ruler of the underworld first generation astaroth also he is a kyuubi youkai.(aken and yuuta look like they were gunna pass out now)" she said.

"before you ask he was deemed so powerful they had to make a new satan class for him when a he reached maou-level." She said.

" but please don't treat me any differently than you would a student im not all for formalities." He said seeing as they were about to bow.

" so naruto who is she?" rias ask gesturing to lavinia.

" I am naruto-samas fiancé and queen of his peerage lavinia Lethem namikaze, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile noticing narutos eyebrow twitch at the '-sama' part.

"you mean you're the lavinia Lethem descendant of the legendary sorceress Circe and mage of the magic association?"she ask.

"hai I am" she answered.

" honestly naruto I don't how you do it sometimes, so what brings you back here?" she ask.

" I owed your stupid siscon of a brother a favor and wound up here because of it." He said

"Nii-san asked you to do a favor but what kind of favor requires a maou to go to this school?" she ask.

Naruto smirks "do you really wanna know why you SISCON of a brother asked me to do this?" he ask. Rias paled at what was about to be said. "hmph it seems you caught on yes I am required to be your protection until your either done with school or finish your peerage." He said with a frown.

"I am gunna kill nii-sama for this" she clenched her first as she said that.

"yup so I hope we can have a good time together rias-SENPAI" he said putting extra emphasis on sempai to see her sigh.

" so I heard you were stakling pervert cause he has a sacred gear right?" he question about issei. Having already heard of the perverted trio by his fangirls.

"yes although which one I don't know my sources say he will probably die tonight by a fallen angels light spear." She answered since techinaclly he is her superior.

"that's good for you then I hope you well as me and lavinia and koneko now must get home." He said. Walking out with both girls at his side.

"I cant believe there is actually a maou here at school" said yuuta.

"yes well we shouldn't llet that bother us as he is very nice and will protect us should we need it now lets prepare for a new member" said rias.

"hai buchou" said yuuta and akeno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Issei was having the time of his life with his girlfriend yuuma until she speared him in the gut with some weird light thing, then he blacked out thinking he was gunna die not noticing the magic circle around that paper he got earlier glowing.

"hmm seems we were just on time then" he heard a voice saying before he finally fell to unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And done so read review tell me how you like it if I should keep going and pm your thought or ideas as well and with that ja ne!


	2. Bishops Gallore

AN: ok so I was not expecting this story to get that huge a hit it seems a lot of people actually like it when the main character is NOT apart of Rias's peerage which I agree, but still this got popular way faster than I thought it would

Ok time to answer reviews

To DualStarduster: I will fix the nii-chan and nee-chan to imouto or otouto now thank you. I have already pm'ed you about my other question as well

To SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Sorry about the Astaroth as I didn't realize it was a 72 pillar, I just needed a name for the fifth maou and thought that could do. As for how he can be an Astaroth is the same way Sirzechs is a Lucifer as he was a gremory first then named Lucifer after taking his seat of position.

To Zhatan: I really just forgot her pre-devil name so had to use Koneko sorry

To LazyUxD: she is a half oc you could say according to the highschool dxd website a blonde haired blue eyed girl by the name Lavinia is the possessor of absolute demise and she is apart of the magic association, the rest I just gave her as a background since she hasn't been revealed in the anime yet

Also thank you to the other reviewers for reading and reviewing so without further ado here is chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Issei woke up feeling groggy trying to remember what happened last night, but he kept drawing blanks. He noticed when he tried to move that he had a weight on top of him and his hand was on something squishy. Looking down he see's red hair and a naked chick, instantly his mind ran straight to the gutters thinking he was with some hot chick until he noticed that it was none other than Rias Gremory!

Now Issei was for sure he had died and gone to heaven otherwise why would Rias Gremory be in his room on top of him naked with his hand on her breast?

" Issei-kun you know we have school in a little while so shouldn't we be getting ready instead of doing ecchi things hmmm?" asks Rias.

" Ummm woah woah woah why are you in my house and why are we naked?" asked Issei.

" Hmm come by the occult research club today and ill answer that." Responded Rias.

" Umm ok" said Issei.

At that moment fate decided to punch Issei in the face as his mom walks into the room and she sees Issei naked in a bed with a girl. This lead to his mom freaking out to his dad(who was secretly proud of his son) and Rias meeting with his parents who instantly did a 180 mood change and loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the occult research room

" ughh why did I have to be here to meet the pervert its Rias's peerage not mine." Whined Naruto.

" Naruto-sama it is a formality even the sitri group will be here so we will all be aware of each others presence." Responded Lavinia with the '-sama' to annoy him.

" Speaking of which Naruto I have been meaning to ask you have you completed your peerage?" Asked Rias.

" No I still have my two bishop pieces that I am looking to finish it off with." Responded Naruto.

" Hmm I see, anybody catch your eye or have you tried trading anyone yet?" Asked Rias.

" No not really if I see someone I like I will get them that's how I work." Said Naruto.

As they were saying this the Sitri group arrived at the building to formerly introduce themselves.

"Greetings Baphomet-sama my name is Sona Sitri and this is my peerage apologies for not greeting you sooner as we were busy with student council business." Greeted Sona not noticing the tick mark at the "-sama" add on, or Lavinia's smirk.

After introductions you see Naruto in a corner by himself mumbling things like "last time I let two siscon satans talk me into a job position" or "Why must it be sama this or sama that!". Which the rest of the group sweatdropped wondering if all the Satans have some weird quirk.

" So where is your new pawn Rias?" asked Sona.

" Yuuto is bringing him here now." Said Rias.

At that moment yuuta arrives with a clearly confused Issei wondering why all the good looking people of the school were all in the same building just so he can find out why Rias was in bed with him last night.

" Umm why are all these people here?" asked Issei.

" Issei what do you remember about last night?"asked Rias.

" Well I was at the park with Yuuma then she sprouted wings and threw something at me, next thing I know I was in bed naked with you Rias-senpai" Answered Iseei. At this Naruto was wondering why the fallen angels cared about this guy just because of his sacred gear.

" Yes that is correct Issei she was a fallen angel sent on a mission to kill you for something you possess" Said Rias. (cue Issei's pervert dreamland, then commonsense).

" Wait you said fallen angel as in the biblical kind but that stuff is not real its just make-believe right?" Questioned Issei.

" Wrong fallen angels are very much real as are most other mythlogical things like dragons, angels, devils, and youkai." Said Rias.

" You guys are just messing with me right?" said Issei still not believing what he was hearing.

At this everyone showed off their wings except Naruto, causing Issei to freak out at even the fact that the student council are devils.

" So what am I gunna die now that I know or something?" asked Issei.

" Look behind you Issei". Said Rias.

Issei's looks behind him to find out he has wings to, which caused his brain to shutdown.

" So when I died last night by that fallen angel I came back as a devil?" Questioned a confused Issei.

Rias then spent the next hour going over how she resurrected him and how a peerage works out and that he is her servant, and what his place is as a pawn. She then told him the basics of his role and how society works in the underworld including the satans.

" Ok this is a lot to take in at the moment, but then what is that guy over their I didn't see any wings on him?" asked Issei.

At this Naruto showed off his Nine-tails and fox ears to show his position as a Fox youkai, He then unleashed his six pairs of Devil wings.

"Wait six-set wings you said that only satans have six-set wings" said Issei only for his eyes to widen.

"Ahh I see you got it let me introduce myself I am Naruto Namikaze Astaroth first Astaroth satan" said Naruto. This caused Issei to freak out only for Naruto to tell him that its ok and to just treat him like a normal student "That's technically your boss".

" Well now that introductions are over ja ne Rias" said Naruto as he left with Lavinia and Koneko since she moved into the house he is staying in with Lavinia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So for the next month Rias was showing Issei the ins and outs of his newfound devilhood, like doing contracts and the sorts even though he hasn't gotten one yet. He even battled a rogue devil and found out what happens to them when they go rogue. One day while on his way home he spotted a nun who was a little lost and didn't much Japanese. Issei being the naïve devil he is decided to help her to the church even though he felt something weird when he went to church. This led to an argument by Rias and Issei about churches and how he should stay away from them.

Of course our resident pervert had a sense of justice and just couldn't stay away from Asia and they decided to hang out and enjoy life for awhile. One night on the way to one of his contract Issei ran into the priest Freed Zelzan, who was a little crazy and had an unnatural hatred or bloodlust for killing devils. When the whole group showed up Asia found out Issei was a devil but she didn't really care and Freed hit Asia which caused Issei to rage and Freed disappeared after Rias sent a destruction magic at the wall.

After that Issei and Asia were walking through a park when Raynare showed up stating that Asia was supposed to go back to the church, When Issei tried to defend her Asia said no and that she would go back willingly.

Issei returned to the clubroom stating that they must save Asia, and Rias said they couldn't as it isn't their business, After this Issei said he had to take matters into his own hand and decided to storm the church that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he arrived to confront the fallen angels with Koneko and Yuuta by his side as they said they would help to, They were confronted by Freed again which he was stalled long enough by Koneko and Yuuta for Issei to storm the shrine room where the ritual was taking place. He sees Raynare trying to perform the ritual to remove Asia's sacred gear Twilight healing which can heal wounds of any race. Koneko and Yuuta arrived just in time to help him take care of the priest while he went after Raynare after she removed the gear and it was pronounced that Asia was dying Issei's gear changed to show that it was a boosted gear this whole time. He the procceded to beat Raynare down and rescued Asia to bring her into the main area of the church while Yuuta and Koneko dragged Raynare behind them.

While this was happening, Outside Rias and Akeno were up to something as well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Rias and Akeno were confronting three fallen angels by the name's Dohsaneek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner and after having just killed both Kalawarner and Dosahneek, Rias was about to kill Mittelt with her power of destruction when none other than Naruto showed up to stop her.

"Wait I have a plan for this one Rias so go ahead and join up with the rest of your peerage." Said Naruto.

"Hai." Was all Rias said before she flew off with Akeno.

"Mittelt of the grigori are you aware that these actions Raynare are taking are not orders from the grigori and with you being involved they have said you have lost their backing?" Naruto asked since her fate decided on her next answer.

"What! Raynare said this was what the Grigori told us to do she lied to me!" a very panicked Mittelt said.

"I see well since you have lost the backing of the grigori and you seem to have high magic reserves why not become a bishop in my peerage?" questioned Naruto.

" Hmph why would I want to become some lowly devils peerage member?" she snarled at his gall.

"because I am not just some lowly devil Mittelt" He said revealing his six sets of Devil wings.

"Y…y-our a…SATAN!" she screamed as she feared for her life not letting her arrogance blind her in front of one of the strongest people in the world.

"Hai that I am so would an almighty fallen angel such as your self like to be a member of my peerage hmm?" He asked amused by her fear.

"It would be an honor Satan-sama!" She shouted as this would get her good enough protection from the grigori.

"First off no "-sama" bullcrap I already get enough of that from my annoying queen, actually pretend I never said that anyways since you will be a member of my peerage you will be treated as an equal, because just because you're a fallen angel doesn't mean crap since a you're a comrade now, now let us begin." He explained. I, Naruto Namikaze Baphomet, Command thee Mittelt of the Grigori to rise and become my Bishop!" Recited Naruto.

The next thing to happen was not expected instead of half her wings becoming a fallen angels and half devils she grew a pair of devil wings to add onto her fallen angel wings. He was astounded and happy at this revelation this meant that the boost from the bishop piece gave her enough power to grow her second set of wings and since she was becoming a hybrid it grew out to be a devils wings. This also meant she would be stronger now as well.

"Oh one last thing before we go what sin did you fall from?" he asked curiously.

"Lust." She said with a smirk, and a gleam he recognized when Lavinia was in the mood.

He paled when she said that as he was starting to regret his decision power be damned he already had enough girls with just Koneko and Lavinia after him. Oh yes he has a feeling that Koneko might be mad at him and the same with Lavinia for bringing her into the peerage.

"Righttt well lets get going things to do an all that" He said to avoid a situation.

She pouted at first but then smirked as she latched onto his arm to follow him, causing Naruto to sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he met up with Rias both he and she were unsurprised to see both had acquired a new bishop piece. Naruto was not surprised since he knew that Issei was gunna beg her into letting Asia into the peerage and that Rias would agree to it since would like her sacred gear to heal people. Rias was unsurprised since she knew Naruto secretly couldn't let a girl cute like Mittelt die because she knew he couldn't pass up on cute girls even though Lavinia kept him in line. Though she was surprised to hear that the girl grew her second set of wings. Well things in the clubroom were going to be more lively now she was sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Annndd done well read and review for me I know it's a little shorter than last chapter but I just don't like the Asia arc that much so of course I was gunna timeskip over boring parts and Naruto has his next to last bishop and to those who can guess who his last will be cookies and kudos to you although it shouldn't be that hard to guess one hint though: her and Mittelt will hate each other and fight for narutos affection since they are both arrogant blondes….anyways pm me if your interested in becoming my beta!


End file.
